totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney
Courtney Satella is the Overachiever on the Total Drama series. She competes in TDC/B. In the second season, her motive is revenge. In the third season, she strives for a combination of redemption and honest competition. Coverage Courtney appeared in TDC trying to remain neutral; however, this went badly when she couldn't contain her anger towards Harold. It got worse when she argued with Tyler, and hit Ezekiel. As a result, he was given a bloody nose. Throughout TDC, she tried desperately to get back at Harold by voting off friends and loved ones. As she carried on, her emotions got the better of her at times, feeling tremendous guilt for Bridgette's sorrow and the terrible incident with Cody over Gwen. She eventually went too far and spiked Harold's food with Gummi Slugs, which caused a paralyzing effect (though she had no idea it was so bad because of Chef's odd listing of allergies). When Harold didn't go, she lost it and shouted him down, blowing her cover entirely. When Ezekiel convinced her to talk rather than storm off, she and Harold finally made amends. She also repaired the damage between Gwen and Cody. She was the last one to be voted off before TDC became a free-for-all competition. Though she was glad to be reunited with Duncan, she had to avoid the wrath of Leshawna. When she came back to TDB, she was determined to play fair but also win. Her emotions keep getting the best of her, getting very jealous of Gwen's friendship with Duncan. She also has been coaxed into voting for the mysterious person who is eliminating people via crafty means. Courtney has also taken to taking care of Rodney, keeping him away from the more sinful actions of the others and keeping him focused on studies in-between challenges. Love Interests Courtney, though she would heavily deny it at times, has eyes only for Duncan. Her romance with him has stayed through the worst of the seasons, and has been hinted to be very physical (it has been confirmed by flashbacks and Duncan's own admission that they have at least reached second base). Courtney is very jealous of Gwen spending time with Duncan, believing she is trying to seduce him since Trent has left; her friends try desperately to let her know that she's truly overreacting. VR Challenges Courtney has not survived any of the VR challenges she has been in. In the Zombie challenge, she was killed by a Duncan Zombie. In the Vampire challenge, she was captured and brainwashed by Dracula. In the Alien challenge, she was killed off-screen by aliens and her death scream was heard by Groucho the Duck. In the Giant Monster challenge, she was eliminated quickly by being eaten by the giant centipede. Trivia *Courtney's parents are overbearing and push her to do better even when she exceeds expectations, which would explain a lot of her character. *During TDB, Courtney has said that she doesn't want to vote for Ezekiel, because she owes him for helping her when everything could have been far worse. *Though some have said Courtney was the new Heather in TDC, she still had a conscience and regretted how people other than who she was aiming for were hurt. *Courtney has only kissed Duncan, so far. *Courtney's attitude has earned her the ire of Leshawna, Tyler, Beth, Gwen, Lindsay, and Katie. She only has made up with Katie and Leshawna so far. *Though she does not watch such movies, she insists on being leader in the VR challenges of the supernatural and horror. While she has yet to survive them herself, her team-ups still do very well in the game. *Courtney is IronBloodAika's favorite contestant. *Courtney, in Total Drama Comeback, was eliminated in Dare Ya Again. Category:Characters Category:Contestants